Tardes de terror
by Huntress-616
Summary: ¿Quién no, solo y aburrido en casa se ha ido al cine a ver una película?


No se cuanto hace que no subo nada aquí, y no me refiero al Fandom, si no a la página en sí, de nuevo esto ha cambiado y en fin... Decir lo de siempre: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus respectivos creadores, representantes, mentes inquietas que los crearan y quizá una pequeña parte a los actores que los dan vida y pondrán inevitablemente algo de ellos.

Sin decir mucho más, por que no hay mucho que decir sobre un texto de escasas tres hojas del word, espero que disfrutéis esto que en principio fue una petición de una amiga y ahora dejo aquí mientras me pregunto cuando me volví tan pedante hablando .

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde por razones que no vienen a la historia Sheldon estaba solo, sentando en el sofá, con el portátil sobre sus piernas, la luz tenue instalada en la sala y el aburrimiento como única sensación.<p>

Ni siquiera Amy parecía querer estar con él de forma no física, pues la video llamada no era aceptada.

Suspiró pesadamente, no era sociable, pero tampoco gustaba de estar solo. Así que en silencio decidió ir a un lugar ocupado por multitudes, como el cine. Ojeó las carteleras por internet y cuando se decidió por algo que se ajustara a sus gustos y hora de comienzo, salió de casa, cerrando con llave, haciendo un último intento por buscar compañía.

Avanzó de espaldas a su puerta dando cinco largas zancadas, alternando los tres golpes que dio con el nombre de la rubia a la que en el fondo se sentía apegado.

—Penny... Penny... Penny

Silencio. Es lo que recibió como respuesta, y un extraño sentimiento que no conocía y al que no supo poner nombre, por lo que lo apartó rápidamente antes de bajar las escaleras contando cada peldaño.

El paseo hasta el multicine fue rápido, la charla con la vendedora de entrada aún más y sabía de antemano que asiento tenía la mejor acústica por lo que el mayor problema fue elegir los aperitivos.

El resto fue una larga hora de cambios en su estado de Facebook dando la opinión sobre la película, contando lo asustado que estaba a pesar de ser todo ficción y por ultimo declarando que no volvería a ver aquella película en la vida por considerarla nefasta, aunque la verdad es que simplemente le había aterrado y de alguna extraña forma el personaje le había recordado a si mismo.

La vuelta a casa le pareció eterna, más aterradora aun, mirando hacia todos lados, sobresaltándose por cualquier minucia, gritando cuando un perro le lamió la mano durante su paseo, haciéndole soltar una retahíla interminable de insultos mientras jadeaba, mientras su corazón latía desbocado y mientras olvidaba lo que debería haber sido lo más importante: los condenados gérmenes.

Por fin llego, subiendo las escaleras al trote, notando el corazón en su garganta, pidiendo escapar con cada latido.

No acertó la primera vez a meter la llave, ni al segunda, ni la tercera... por fin al séptimo intento sus temblorosas manos le permitieron penetrar la hendidura de cerrojo, abrir la puerta y meterse en su morada, que en la completa oscuridad le pareció tan aterradora como la calle.

Seguía estando solo allí.

"Maldito Leonard"

Pensó antes de darla luz del salón, del pasillo y por ultimo de su habitación, encerrándose allí y metiéndose bajo la falsa seguridad de las sábanas.

"Estoy a salvo, completamente a salvo" pensó para sí, enterrándose bajo las sábanas, controlando su respiración por fin, ajeno a que lejos de allí alguien sonreía a la pantalla de su ordenador disfrutando de cada actualización que había tenido su estado de Facebook.

Una acción llevo a otra y esa persona que sonreía quiso divertirse más a costa de eso, y para ello tenía que desplazarse. La medianoche llegó, acompañada de llamadas de Leonard avisando de que no podría ir a dormir, de llamadas de diversas compañías, anunciando cosas que no le interesaban y terminando por ultimo con una llamada al timbre que arrancó un chillido de la garganta de Sheldon que saltó cual gato escaldado de la cama y con uno de los tomos más gruesos de superman que encontró fue a abrir, temeroso de lo que apareciera tras la puerta.

—¿No eres demasiado mayor como para asustarte de un thriller?

Ante él vio aquella sonrisa socarrona, la barba mal recortada de días atrás y una extraña camiseta de Chewaka con la típica frase incomprensible pero graciosa.

—Wil Wheaton.

—El mismo que viste y calza —su sonrisa se amplió— ¿Puedo pasar?

—...

Sheldon lo fingió meditar antes de asentir, así Wil pudo ver todas las luces encendidas

—¿Superman?

—Eh... —Sheldon miró hacia el tomo— Sí, estaba releyéndolo.

—Entiendo.

Wil sonrió pícaramente antes de sacar su teléfono, poniéndolo frente a Sheldon, ampliando su sonrisa al verlo palidecer, pasando sin ser invitado y empujándole sobre el sofá mientras de las manos de un asustado y perplejo Sheldon caía el tomo de superman provocando un golpe seco.

—No pensé que fueras un miedoso.

—¡No lo soy! —protestó, sin moverse del sofá, observando como Wil se colocaba frente a él.

—Wil Wheaton por mucho que ya no seamos enemigos declarados y que te admire no me gusta que me toquen.

—¿Y qué te besen? —preguntó divertido antes de hacerlo, dejando paralizando al físico que buscó el cómic en sus manos sin ser capaz de encontrarlo por lo que inconscientemente terminó respondiendo al beso dejando que sus manos se posaran sobre la espalda de Wil.

Estaba caliente...y de cierta manera le tranquilizaba, había pasado la tarde/noche solo, necesitaba algo.

Necesitaba eso.

Pronto se dejó engatusar por los labios de Wil, ablandar por sus caricias y llevar hacia la cama con suaves y seductores susurros que le invitaban a desinhibirse físicamente de aquella manera.

Miró perplejo a Wil al tenerlo desnudo frente a él, buscando una explicación a aquella situación, a la calma que le trasmitía... y a la vez a toda la calma que le hacia no tener mientras su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo en busca de sensaciones que tan solo en contadas veces había tenido en la soledad de su habitación.

Se apartó al oír su nombre en un gemido tapándose de nuevo con las sábanas.

—Sheldon Cooper... —protestó Wil, sentándose a su lado— ¿Es este tu limite?

—Somos hombres... y es tarde... Ni siquiera estas invitado y esto rompe

Un apasionado beso le interrumpió y la lengua que acaricio el interior de su boca borro las palabras que guardaba en su garganta, borrándolas también de su cabeza. No necesito más para dejarse llevar de todo.

Para abrazarse a él jadeando al terminar, olvidado ya de aquel thriller, de la ausencia de Leonard, del miedo, e incluso de sus principios.

Pero... para sentirse sucio ya tendría mas días.


End file.
